God Gave Me You
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. I thought that this song was really good for Danny and Sam. If you don't like it then well you miss out. DXS


God gave me you Blake Shelton

Danny was walking though the school a depressed state. He not slept though the night because Skulker came twice and every ghost he had ever faced besides Dark Dan and Pariah Dark. Ha had gotten a detention from Lancer for not having homework. Danny had at least made it on time. He looked up and seen Sam. She was waiting for him by his locker which Dash had so gratefully sucked him in during lunch.

_**I've been a walking heartache**__**  
><strong>__**I've made a mess of me**__**  
><strong>__**The person that I've been lately**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't who I wanna be**___

___**But you stay here right beside me**__**  
><strong>__**Watch as the storm goes through**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you**_

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked as Danny leaned his head against the lockers.

"I'm tired and no one is leaving me alone," Danny said monotone.

"It will be okay, Danny," Sam said smiling as Danny looked into her eyes to see the truth in her words. He smiled.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**__**  
><strong>__**God gave me you for the days of doubt**__**  
><strong>__**For when I think I've lost my way**__**  
><strong>__**There are no words here left to say, it's true**__**  
><strong>__**God gave me you**_

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said as they began walking to the next class. "I guess that's why you are here. To always bring me up when I'm down," Danny said picking up the books he needed for the last class of the day. As they were walking Dash came back and started making fun of them. They completely ignored him and keep going until they were in front of the classroom door. Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked down and noticed he only had a couple of minutes to deal with whatever it was that was threatening his town.

_**There's more here than what we're seeing**__**  
><strong>__**A divine conspiracy**__**  
><strong>__**That you, an angel lovely**__**  
><strong>__**Could somehow fall for me**__**  
><strong>__**You'll always be love's great martyr**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be the flattered fool**__**  
><strong>__**And I need you**_

"Go, I'll cover for you," Sam said taking Danny's bag and letting him ran off to save someone once again. "Just be careful and come back."

"Where are you?" Danny asked himself as he floated above the school waiting for the ghost to appear and start attacking. He looked around until someone screamed. He quickly flew down and seen the ghost causing the trouble. Johnny Thirteen was fighting with Kitty. She was throwing ecto-blast at him while shadow was attacking her. Johnny was trying to get away. Danny looked between the two waiting for one of them to notice him. Shadow seen him first and went after him attacking him and pining him to the ground. Danny quickly created an ecto-ball and shot it at Shadow shooting him up and away from Danny. Danny jumped up and went and got Kitty to quit attacking Johnny.

"Why are you guys going after each other?" Danny said looking at them as they sat there and glared away from each other. "What happened?"

"He was looking at every girl that we pasted and drooling all over them. He won't change," Kitty said her eyes glowing red with her anger. Danny was looking back and forth until Sam ran behind him.

"You miss the entire period, Danny. Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but Kitty and Johnny are going at it again," Danny said tiredly.

"It will be fine. Danny," Sam said as Johnny and Kitty started arguing again. Danny lightly smiled at her and fell against her shoulder changing into Fenton. Sam started slowly running her finger though his hair.

_**On my own I'm only**__**  
><strong>__**Half of what I could be**__**  
><strong>__**I can't do without you**__**  
><strong>__**We are stitched together**__**  
><strong>__**And what love has tethered**__**  
><strong>__**I pray we never undo**_

Johnny and Kitty started firing ecto-blast at each other again and Danny woke up for his sleep deprived state and changed back into Phantom.

"Will you guys stop?" Sam yelled at them. They stopped mid way though whatever they were getting ready to do to each other. "Really, Kitty you love Johnny no matter what he does, will you just give up trying to change him. He is just not going to. Johnny really looking at every girl is really low will you at show that Kitty is better than all of them." Danny looked her and smiled once more knowing that she was helping him.

Kitty and Johnny looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They held hands and floated back to the Fenton Portal to go home. Danny looked in to Sam's eyes and smiled. She looked back and noticed that he was smiling at her. She smiled gently and held on to his hands. They leaned forward and gently kissed each other.

_**God gave me you for the ups and downs**__**  
><strong>__**God gave me you for the days of doubt**__**  
><strong>__**God gave me you for the ups and downs**__**  
><strong>__**God gave me you for the days of doubt**__**  
><strong>__**For when I think I've lost my way**__**  
><strong>__**There are no words here left to say, it's true**__**  
><strong>__**God gave me you, gave me you**__**  
><strong>__**Gave me you**_

"I'm glad I have you," Danny said while taking Sam home in his arms high in the air.

**I was listening to this song at the time and thought of this I don't own Danny Phantom**

**If you have a problem with that then deal with it. Because it isn't mine.**

**Tell me what you think!;)**


End file.
